MS04SinjinRightHand.txt
HolotapesQuest |scene= (Find the Silver Shroud) |srow=8 |topic=000544F4 |before= |response=Kendra and Delancy are six feet under. The Silver Shroud claimed the hits. |after=Player Default: Northy. Sinjin wants you to keep up the recruiting efforts. We need more warm bodies after we deal with the costume. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00186950 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Kendra and Delancy are six feet under. The Silver Shroud claimed the hits. |response=Northy. Sinjin wants you to keep up the recruiting efforts. We need more warm bodies after we deal with the costume. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And don't worry, Kate's gathering a bunch of meatheads to take the Shroud out. |after=Player Default: The boss ain't happy. Now's not a time for failure. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Kendra and Delancy are six feet under. The Silver Shroud claimed the hits. |response=Gather some men, and do what you do best, Kate. Sinjin says you can do anything you want to the Shroud. Anything. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=If Northy makes a run for it, you can play with him, too. |after=Player Default: The boss ain't happy. Now's not a time for failure. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0018694F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: And don't worry, Kate's gathering a bunch of meatheads to take the Shroud out. |response=The boss ain't happy. Now's not a time for failure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=He's getting personally involved. He's gonna pay the Shroud's flunky friend a "special" visit in Goodneighbor. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=After he's done with that, he'll check in. He'll expect results. |after= |abxy=A1c}} MS04 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00128C78 |before=Player Default: Stop talking like that. |response=''{Terrified, about to run away from the scary player / Afraid}'' It is the Shroud. It really is. Screw this. |after=Sinjin: Cowards. Cowards. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00128C76 |before=Player Default: Nice try. But they fear me more than they'll ever fear a loser like you. Say goodnight, Kent. |response=''{Terrified, about to run away from the scary player / Afraid}'' Jesus. Sinjin can't do anything to us if he's dead. |after=Sinjin: Coward. Cowards. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000E070A |before= |response=''{Shocked by the player's actions, horror / Afraid}'' Jesus. He's crazier than Sinjin. |after=Sinjin: What... the... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E06FF |before=Player Default: You... |response=''{Pleading, said before running away / Afraid}'' Jesus. Just let me live. |after=Sinjin: You're... You're going down. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E06FD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{Terrified, pleading / Afraid}'' Just d-don't kill us. Jesus. |after=Sinjin: You're... You're going down. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{Scared, turning tail and running / Afraid}'' Let's... run. |after=Sinjin: You're... You're going down. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000E06FC |before=Player Default: But... The Shroud? |response=''{Pleading, said before running away / Afraid}'' Jesus. Just let me live. |after=Sinjin: You're... You're going down. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00047182 |before=Radio_Kent: She won't be... Wh-What? Oh god, what's happening? |response=''{Hard command}'' On your knees, dirtbag. |after=Radio_Kent: Wh-What are you doing? Wh... errg... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00047180 |before=Radio_Kent: Wh-What are you doing? Wh... errg... |response=''{Soldier giving commander a report}'' Sinjin, all clear. |after=Radio_Kent: This is the Shroud's headquarters? So you must be the Silver Shroud's little friend. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=Hello |trow=4 |before= |response=Just let us live. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't want to die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Shroud's real. Real, I tell you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I never wanted to work for Sinjin. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files